


The proof

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: The Scott And Hugh series [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Celebrity Fandom, Diablo RPF, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad RPF, The Longest Ride RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bondage, Bottom!Scott, Bottoming, Bottoming from the Top, Chest Hair, Confusion, Crying, Cum Inside, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Ejaculate, Ejaculation, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Forced Sex, Guilt, Guilt Scott, Hurt Sex, Ilusion, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Motel room, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saliva as Lube, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Content, Spit As Lube, Tears, Top!Hugh Jackman, Unrequited Love, forced anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Kidnapps Hugh and forced him to Fuck him against his will, but in the end...he will see all what he wanted to deny all along...He actually is in love with Hugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hugh woke up tided up, he didn’t know where he was…but he could figure out that he was in a motel room, and naked also; the door from the bathroom, or so he supposed was open roughly and there it appeared the sexy and naked figure of Scott Eastwood.  
-Glad to see you are awake  
-Scott!!! What hell…  
-I missed you, I missed you and your big cock. And since we haven’t seen each other in a long time I decided I should kidnap you and force you to fuck me.  
-Scott I don’t want to fuck you. I want to…  
-…Make love to me, I know but I don’t want love…I want sex. I can’t allow myself to feel anything else. And I want sex from you.  
-Why me?...if you don’t love me like I love you?...why me?  
-Cuz…I need you…and I can trust you.  
-Kid, if you wanted to be fucked without having love involved that you already know; you are not going to get that from me, I only will make love to you.  
-That’s why I had to kidnap you.  
-Why me then? Answer that right.  
-I don’t fucking know- he said- I am confused.  
-Then you shouldn’t fuck with me If you are confused.  
-No- he said turning himself cold- I want you to fuck me…and since you are not going to give it to me…I have to force you.  
Scott walked to the bed angry and took Hugh cock and his hand and began to masturbate it ferociously till it grew to it Maximus splendor, it was there that big and thick cock that he loved so much; so he took it in his mouth and began sucking it making it his candy. The member was rock hard and was painfully worked against the will of its owner, Scott avoided eye to eye contact…if he had to close his eyes he would do it. He had some guilt inside. He wanted Hugh inside him so much and his mouth was lubricating the member completely.  
-Stop!!! Scott!!! Stop!!!!-Hugh begged fighting against his bondage- If you do this you are not only hurting yourself…but my heart as well.  
Scott didn’t want to hear that…he really didn’t, so he sit on Hugh’s hips and pushed the hole length inside him- Yeah!!!!!- He said crying, trying to stop Hugh’s voice to make him desist on his committed.  
He fucked himself on Hugh’s cock ferociously and making hurting his anal entrance in the processes, he placed his hands on Hugh’s hairy chest to anchor himself- Yes!!! Fuck…- He said letting tears run out if his eyes, he was hurting himself so badly not only physically but spiritually as well.  
He was trying to prove something to himself by doing this and trying to prove Hugh that he didn’t love him; but did he not love him?...the big member was inside him feeling him up, that was what he wanted Hugh’s cock inside him, but there was something missing.  
-Kid, Stop!!!!...you are hurting yourself I can feel blood dripping from your hole, Scott!!!! I don’t want to hurt you!!!- Hugh wanted to stop this but he was powerless in the matter. It was true the rough way in which he pulled the cock in made him bleed a little, Hugh was just trying to take care of him…and Scott was just trying to do what he thinks he wants.  
-Yes!!! It feels so good inside me!!!! Give it all to me!!!!  
-Scott!!! Stop!!! Please!!!!  
Scott kept on going deeper and faster and the sensation and the friction were talking to him…this was what he wanted…was it?  
He could feel Hugh’s cock releasing its sperm inside him,floding his inisides, so he pulled out completely, It was too much for him, and landed roughly on his head on Hugh’s chest crying like a child.  
-Hey kid!- Hugh said, with the biggest concern in the world- tell me something, are you all right?  
-I am sorry- he cried his tears run on Hugh hairy chest making them wet- I am sorry, I just wanted to prove…


	2. Chapter 2

Scott couldn’t make eye contact with Hugh he just played there with his head hidden in Hugh’s chest, he couldn’t stop crying and sobbing his pain out. He hurt himself he knew he did and he also hurt Hugh. He wanted to be as successful as his father and he thought that love would stop him so he avoided feelings but this feeling was too big to deny.  
-Hey…it’s okay-Hugh said trying to calm down the boy- Look at me kid.  
Scott head was still buried in his chest.  
-C’mon look at me!  
Scott gazed at the Australian he wasn’t angry at him, he was concerned, he gave him the most understanding and loving gaze in the world.  
-I am sorry-He said.  
-I know you are. C’mon kid, untie me.  
Scott obeyed him and as a reword Hugh arms were closed behind his back and he was pushed nearer to Hugh. Scott cried in Hugh’s shoulder as he was he stroke his hair.  
-It’s all right, I am here.  
-I love you Hugh, I do.  
-Oh! Baby-He said relived- I love you too- he cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed him deeply and lovingly.  
-I thought…  
-I know, don’t worry I am here with you.  
-Hugh please don’t leave me.  
-I won’t.  
-Please-he said crying as Hugh kissed him again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please or leave Kudos!!! all helps!!!!!!!!


End file.
